


Sallyface imagines! (with minor characters)

by hazyvelvet



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and i adore this man with my whole heart, but ill be taking requests from the main squad as well so don't fret!, i do SFW and NSFW but NSFW is ONLY for aged up characters, i only made this because NOBODY appreciates addison :(, ill only be writing gay fics for todd and travis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyvelvet/pseuds/hazyvelvet
Summary: Heya! I never see people write for the minor characters alongside the major ones, so thats what I'm here to do! Request whoever you want, but I will do the minor characters first!





	Sallyface imagines! (with minor characters)

**Author's Note:**

> To kick things off, I'm starting this imagines thing with my man Addison! He legit gets NO appreciation, and it makes me sad. So this is for any fellow Addison lovers out there!! <3

My watch read 8:25 AM. I was so unbelievably tired, my drive up to my new, well, life wasn't a smooth ride, to say the least. I was on the road since 1 AM, and I almost fell asleep while driving... Twice. Finally, I made it to my new home, Addison apartments. I checked my watch again, this time it said 8:27. I sighed in relief, finally the wait was over! I parked my car in a nearby spot, and grabbed my suitcase. I didn't pack heavily, I only wore so much "fancy" clothing. I walked up to the door, and opened it to a... Boring sight. The apartments weren't posh or anything. Quite frankly, they were very dreary and basic. I noticed the little mailboxes for the residents were right next to the entrance. One had my name inscribed on it already. 

"That's odd..." I thought to myself.

I walked down the hallway a bit more, until I heard a shrill noise coming from one of the apartments. I put my ear to the door of the closest apartment to where I was standing. I looked up at the apartment number; it read 103. There was also a little mail-slot in the door that read "Addison." As curious as I was, I was reluctant to knock on the door. Screw being scared! I knocked on the door, and instead of being greeted, the mail-slot opened. A pair of eyes looked at me through the slot.

"New resident of apartment 203, welcome!" The man said. "What can I do for you today?" 

I was a bit creeped out at the man behind the door, considering he's staring at me through his mail-slot. "Um, hello. My name is y/n, and who are you?" I asked.

"You can call me Mr. Addison. I run these apartments, I know everything that takes place within these walls, you'll do good to remember that." He winked. He looked me up and down. "Say, it seems that you don't have your key, I think I might have it. Give me a moment."

The mail-slot closes, and I heard Mr. Addison walking in his apartment trying to find my key. The mail-slot opens again, and Mr. Addison sticks his left hand out, holding my key. "Here you are, miss y/n!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Thank you very much, sir!" I smiled. I made my way to the elevator, almost forgetting to pick up my suitcase. I pressed the button for the second floor and the elevator went up. When the elevator doors opened, I went to room 203. I unlocked the room with my key, and it didn't open. "Why isn't it opening?" I asked myself. I tried to open the door again, but to no avail. Suddenly, the door to room 204 opened, revealing an overweight man.

"Oh! Addison finally let me have a neighbor! And she's a pretty girl, too!" The man gushed. "Charley scores again! First the super ultra rare glitter pony, now this!"

"Ah... Um, this door isn't opening..." I muttered.

"EVEN BETTER! YOU CAN STAY WITH ME!" Charley yelled. He reached out to grab my hand, and I got a whiff of his breath. It smelled of rotting meat and... tea? I pulled my arm back. 

"Um, I think I'll go downstairs and ask Mr. Addison for another room..." I stammered. Before Charley could say something that would most likely be perverted, I took my suitcase and ran to the elevator, pushing the first floor button. When I got to the first floor, I noticed that the shrill sound stopped. I went up to room 203, and knocked on the door. The mail-slot opened, and sure enough, Mr. Addison was staring at me yet again. "Y/n, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Well, funny story... Apartment 203 won't open, and to my knowledge, all the other apartments have families living in them." I sighed. "A man named Charley practically begged me to stay with him, but he gave off a very strange vibe."

Addison glared at me, his eyes widening. "This is quite the situation. I never thought I'd do this, but this is the only option."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You can stay with me... I do need the company, anyway." He stammered.

"Wait... Really?" I asked. "You aren't like Charley, are you?"

"Oh, heavens no!" He gasped. "However... I haven't shown my face in a while, so this is really difficult to do." The mail-slot closes, and I hear locks being unlocked from behind the door. Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a tall man on the other side. I looked in awe, this really isn't how I pictured him.

"Woah..." I stammered.

"Gah! Am I really that ugly? I'm sorry!" Mr. Addison stuttered. His cheerful persona was replaced by a shy introvert personality, but I liked how genuine he was being.

"You aren't ugly, quite the opposite in fact-" I blurted out. I felt my cheeks turn red, so I grabbed my suitcase and ran into the apartment. I noticed shelves filled with teabags, and a singular bed. "So... Where will I be sleeping?" I asked.

"I didn't even think of that, I'm so sorry!" He stammered. "I'll sleep on the floor if I have to, I don't want filth like me near a pretty girl!" Both of us heard what he said, and our cheeks turned bright red.

"You aren't filth..." I muttered. I went up to Mr. Addison, and he stepped back on instinct. "You never told me your first name, mind telling me?"

"Oh, um..." He stuttered. "It's Terrence..."

I leaned in closer to him, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being so kind, I really appreciate it." I smiled.

Terrence was frozen where he was standing, his cheeks were bright pink. "I don't think he's been kissed before..." I thought.

"GAH! Um, I really should clean this place up before you put your stuff down!" He stammered. As he started frantically cleaning, I let out a small laugh. This is going to be interesting, thats for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this before the actual fanfic so hewwo  
> Write some funky fresh comments!


End file.
